A Danger for a Raven
by TitanStar
Summary: Raven never suspected the danger ahead and the events that would soon change her life. RaeBB
1. Pizza and Bad Guys

**This is my first fanfiction so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin, as they saw a man dressed in black grope in his pocket and pull out a gun.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot!" the man said.

"Maybe YOU shouldn't move!" Cyborg said with his cannon against the mans head.

"Ok, ok you have me!"

"Wow, usually people put up a fight!" Raven said sarcastically.

"Here take this scumbag away!" said Robin to the police.

"What is the meaning of the scumbag?" Starfire asked.

"Never mind."

"Booyah!" Cyborg said as he walked into the jail." Who wants pizza?"

"I would! All this fighting makes me hungry!" Beastboy said

"Dude, you didn't even do anything!" Cyborg said "I did all the work!"

"Well I spotted him!"

"Please let's have the harmony." Starfire said.

Raven sat on the bench reading. Finally she flung them into a wall.

"You guys are pathetic."

"He started it!" Beastboy said.

"No I didn't you asshole!"

"I'll show you an asshole!" Beastboy said as he turned into Cyborg.

"Are you calling me an asshole?"

"Damn right I am!"

Raven flung them into a wall again. "Shut up you idiots! You're making it hard to read!"

"Titans! Shut up!" Robin yelled over the noise." Let's go eat."

They walked into the pizza place and sat down at their table, unsuspecting of the danger near by.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Robin looses his temper

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I know this is a short chapter too! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teentitans **

"Yum, Yum! That was good pizza!" Beastboy said on their walk home.

"How can it be good if you didn't eat any pepperoni on it?" Cyborg asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just because I'm a vegetarian doesn't mean I can't enjoy pizza!"

"Oh, yes it does!"

"NO"

"YES"

"N…"

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled.

"Maybe we should leave them be?" Starfire asked.

"No. They'll kill each other." Robin said as they saw Raven get ready to fight.

"You guys! Stop it right NOW!" Robin said loosing his patience. "We are suppose top be friends! FRIENDS DON'T GET IN FIGHTS OVER PIZZA TOPPINGS!"

They walked in silence after Robin's outburst. He had never done that before! Except, when Slade made him his apprentice.

When they got home Robin said he needed to go to bed and went to his room.

"Maybe we should be more considerate." Beastboy said.

"We, You mean YOU!" Cyborg said outraged.

"Friends, This is exactly what he was talking about." Starfire explained.

"I'm going to bed" Raven said.

"Yes let us, what's it called, sleep on it?"

"Fine!" said Cyborg.

"Fine!" Beastboy said


	3. The nameless woman and Glorbna

**I know its been a while since Ive written but my computer lost internet.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the teentitans**

"M-m-master?Is that you?"Said a woman in black cape and purple dress.

"Of course it is you little brat said a figure in the shadows.

"I wasn't sure,because I can't see you clearly."

"Just tell me the report."

"Well Mr. Black got,um...uh...a-a-arres..."

"HE WHAT!This is all your fault you worthless piece of crap!"

At this point the figure emerged from the shadows,with hatred etched in every line of his face.He was tall with grey hair and a cold black eyes.He wore a red robe and a black terbin.In one hand was a long stick and around his shoulders was a boa constricter.

"You did wrong,didnt she Silvera?Oh yes,she was very,very bad and must be punished!"He said while sliding his stick along his hand.

"NO!Please!I beg you!Ill do anything!Just dont hurt me!"

"Anything?"

"Yes master!"

"Kill the teentitans,and I will not hurt you,but if you fail,my "_stick_"is longing for something to whack!"

**Titans tower**

"Bring on the OJ!Its breakfast time baby!"Beastboy cried as he went into the kitchen.

"Whats that!"He said with distaste.

"I made the breakfast for you all!Nothing like some good Glorbna and Blogfrey!"Starfire answered.

"What the hell!"

"Ide love some sausage right n...What's that?"Cyborg said,walking into the room.

"Glorbna and Blogfrey,duh!"Beastboy answered.

"You little shi..."

"Stop the fighting!Robin is coming!Eat up!Its delicious.On my planet its a rare delacasy!You boys are in for a treat!"

"I think Ill just have some orange juice,thanks Star."Robin said coming into the room pouring a glass of orange juice and walking out again.

"Seriously what is up with him?"said Beastboy."He has nothing to mope about!We won last night!"

"I think Robin is in need of some Glorbna.Ill bring him some!"

"NO!"Beastboy and Cyborg said together.

"Imgoing to the bakery to get something to eat does anyone want anything?"Beastboy asked.

"Ill have some pastries!Actually Ill have...well...get everything you can carry!"

"Okay,but its on you."Beastboy said as he turned into a camel."This will do."

But unfortunately for Beastboy,he didnt know who would be at the bakery,and if he did,he wouldnt have gone.


End file.
